the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 Nov 2017
01:41:15 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 02:09:03 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: What happened? 02:09:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She broke TOU. She shared an account with her friend. 02:09:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're both globally blocked now. 02:09:03 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Shit. That's grounds for a global blocking? :O 02:09:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 02:09:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sharing non-bot accounts breaks TOU. 02:09:03 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Well damn. I get that I'm biased, since I was her friend, but that seems pretty strict. 02:09:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not really. 02:09:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Her friend was also underage. 02:09:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So that's two TOU violations. 02:09:07 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 02:09:33 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Aw geez. 02:09:46 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Well, I'm not gonna throw a fit or anything, but I'm sad about that. 02:13:43 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:13:58 CHAT South Ferry: Crazy! 02:14:10 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: What's crazy? 02:15:23 CHAT South Ferry: Two tou violations! 02:15:43 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Yeah... 02:15:53 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: I still feel rather sympathetic. 02:18:17 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:22:05 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:22:44 CHAT Hart New Bob: Wumbology 02:23:53 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:23:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: I think I saw Keemstar at Fry's a couple of days ago 02:24:10 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:28:17 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:28:33 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Keemstar? 02:28:52 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: As in the world's largest rat? 02:29:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yes 02:29:24 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Was he wearing the iconic hat and gnome beard? 02:29:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yes! 02:30:22 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:30:40 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: What was he doing? 02:30:50 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:31:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: He was buying milk 02:31:48 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:33:22 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: Nothing wrong with milk, I guess. 02:33:35 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:37 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:07 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:37:39 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:39:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: Sad.sad. 02:40:02 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:41:06 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: korra pm 02:41:36 JOIN Raven14thedark has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:47 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:44:57 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:44:58 CHAT South Ferry: Stay quiet. 02:45:02 CHAT South Ferry: Don't say anything else. 02:45:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nope. 02:45:09 QUIT Raven14thedark has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:45:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will remove your admin status! 02:47:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: Remove my admin status 02:47:53 JOIN Raven14thedark has joined Team Demon Light. 02:52:19 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:52:29 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:53:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:54:46 QUIT Raven14thedark has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:57:30 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:57:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 02:58:44 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:00:18 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:06:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: That emotebomb was intense 03:07:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm glad I missed it. 03:08:25 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:08:42 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:22:08 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 03:33:18 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:41:23 JOIN Chase McFly has joined Team Demon Light. 03:41:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Ah! Chase McFly! Max-champ wanted me to tell you: wook wook wazaaaaa. 03:41:50 CHAT Chase McFly: !gettell Max-champ 03:41:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Max-champ has no messages pending! 03:42:38 CHAT Chase McFly: !tell Max-champ Wazaaa wook Wook 03:42:40 CBOT SlendyBot: Okay! I will tell Max-champ that next time we meet. 03:42:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 03:43:18 CHAT Chase McFly: (hi) 03:47:40 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh gosh, it's that ugly thing known as SlendyBot. 03:47:42 CHAT C.Syde65: JK. 03:47:47 CHAT Chase McFly: I am mad 03:47:51 CHAT Chase McFly: No wait 03:47:51 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 03:47:53 CHAT Chase McFly: Not mad 03:47:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Just confused 03:48:02 CHAT Aiihuan: Hi, Korra. ^^ 03:48:08 CHAT C.Syde65: (I hope SlendyBot didn't hear me) 03:48:10 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 03:48:10 CHAT Chase McFly: How can a show survive when 03:48:11 CHAT C.Syde65: He left. 03:48:12 CHAT C.Syde65: And came back. 03:48:41 CHAT Chase McFly: It's title character's actor quits after the show has been renewed for a new season, before the season starts filing? 03:48:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Aiihuan! o/ 03:48:45 CHAT Hart New Bob: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usNsCeOV4GM 04:10:04 CHAT South Ferry: Nope. 04:10:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I feel 04:10:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bleh. 04:10:04 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome chase McFly. 04:10:04 CHAT C.Syde65: I asked what was up in that DM. 04:10:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 04:10:10 CHAT Chase McFly: WElcome? 04:10:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 04:10:10 CHAT Chase McFly: I have been here 15 minutes, South! 04:10:10 CHAT South Ferry: Crazy! 04:10:39 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 04:10:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 04:10:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !seen Apple lover 543 04:10:48 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic: I last saw Apple lover 543 17 days, 10 hours, 24 minutes, and 2 seconds ago. 04:10:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *sigh* 04:11:15 CHAT Superbionic 2009: You Ok^ 04:11:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: Sad! 04:11:28 CHAT C.Syde65: Shit. 04:11:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Wonder why she hasn't been on recently. 04:11:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She's not active anymore since the break up. 04:12:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: And I mean, we might not be together anymore, but I still care and worry for her. I hope she's okay. 04:12:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Sad. 04:12:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see CC turned to hell while I was gone. 04:13:02 CHAT Hart New Bob: It always was! 04:13:24 CHAT Aiihuan: When is it not hell. :c 04:13:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 04:13:34 CHAT C.Syde65: It's not always. 04:13:50 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra, one day, you will find teh right girl. 04:14:03 CHAT Hart New Bob: I Guess it is only hell when I am on there! 04:14:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's not that. I'm just worried for her. 04:14:06 CHAT C.Syde65: Why do people look down on CCC. 04:14:07 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:14:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: I think mostly because there are so many bannings per day 04:15:07 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah well, that's just what trolls are like. I just ignore them mostly. 04:15:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Josh (Editor): CHAT Aiihuan, can I form a dictatorship of leadership? 04:15:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf? 04:16:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/364911367557480479/382634691183771648/image.png This was funny the way we banned. 04:16:02 CHAT Aiihuan: ikr 04:16:30 CHAT Aiihuan: Lol, that often happens on CCC. : p 04:16:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 04:16:43 CHAT C.Syde65: When was that? 04:17:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Earlier today. 04:17:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: it was funny because first I banned, then MCR. CHAT Then MCR banned and then I did. 04:17:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: I think I actually just saw a ghost! 04:18:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 04:22:14 CHAT Chase McFly: I am confused 04:22:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: Why? 04:22:28 CHAT Chase McFly: Is Amelia currently on Quotev? 04:22:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Like does she have an account there? 04:22:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Uh, 04:22:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I don't know really. 04:24:30 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok. 04:28:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It seems the technical update tomorrow is going to be all about Discussions which is great. 04:28:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm looking forward to the image uploading ability to be enabled across all wikis. 04:43:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Sad. 04:45:33 CHAT Superbionic 2009: what^ 04:46:21 CHAT Chase McFly: He has been invisible on Discord for like a week. 04:48:26 JOIN Satanavesna has joined Team Demon Light. 04:48:51 CHAT Satanavesna: Hi fellas 04:49:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hello. 04:49:07 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi 04:49:28 CHAT Chase McFly: GTg 04:49:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye! 04:49:34 CHAT Chase McFly: (bye) 04:49:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. / 04:49:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 04:49:54 CHAT Satanavesna: Bye 04:50:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The WAM score went up by 8.4665. 04:51:20 QUIT Chase McFly has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:53:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000054/r/3087114683493285716 Wtf has this turned into? 04:53:29 CHAT South Ferry: Just delete that rhesd. 04:53:34 CHAT South Ferry: Thread. 04:53:50 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:54:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South's solution to everything: 04:54:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Just delete it! 04:57:06 CHAT Satanavesna: I have to go now, sorry I wasn't on for that long, I'm sure you all will miss me! o/ 04:57:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. o/ 04:57:50 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 04:58:13 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 04:58:30 QUIT Satanavesna has been kidnapped by The Demon. 04:59:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 05:11:25 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:16:56 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:18:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Everyone died. 05:18:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 05:18:40 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:18:50 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 05:19:06 CHAT Aiihuan: I am not died. c; 05:19:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yay! 05:21:59 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 05:22:18 CHAT Hart New Bob: I'm so angry at my damn laptop RN! 05:22:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Utterly tragic. 05:22:42 CHAT Hart New Bob: It was lagging beyond belief! 05:23:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: David Cassidy died because chat wasn't active. 05:24:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That's not funny at all. 05:25:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: I make unfunny jokes all the time. 05:25:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's not funny and inappropriate. 05:26:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: I'm sorry. 05:26:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: Have a (cookie) 05:26:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's fine this time. Just be more respectful of the chat rules. 05:27:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: /me goes to read the chat rules 05:28:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why did Slendy leave?! 05:29:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I feel like a bad user on CC now, lol. 05:29:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: (Think) 05:29:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kicked twice and banned once. I feel bad. 05:30:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Though each time I got kicked, it was due to an accident on my part. 05:31:08 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 05:31:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Senpai. ;-; 05:31:20 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 05:31:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: I actually don't see anything that directly says a joke like that is not allowed or anything like that (Think) 05:32:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: iPlease do not discuss, make light of, or link NSFW topics in the chatroom. 05:32:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: IDK What NSFW means tho! 05:32:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: iIf a moderator tells you to stop what you are doing, you are to stop immediately. You are to listen to moderators at all times. 05:34:10 CHAT Hart New Bob: (think) is my new favorite emoji 05:44:36 CHAT Hart New Bob: There is another Friday movie coming out next year! 05:45:03 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf is a Friday movie? 05:45:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: Those Movies with that rapper guy Ice Cube 05:45:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: You wouldn't be interested tho. 05:45:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 05:50:51 JOIN Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined Team Demon Light. 05:51:03 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Hi. 05:51:06 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 05:51:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: wb to the insanity of TDL chatroom 05:52:37 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: hi 05:52:39 JOIN KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Team Demon Light. 05:52:49 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: Hiii 05:52:54 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Jack bring your bot on 05:52:56 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Yeah, it's sane compared to some other places I go to. XD 05:52:58 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: OK. 05:53:12 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: mess 05:53:38 CHAT Hart New Bob: lol 05:53:41 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: KPG 05:53:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, KPG. o/ 05:54:01 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: tell korra to check quotev 05:54:02 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: nvm 05:54:04 CHAT Hart New Bob: I finally figured out what "KPG" means! 05:54:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Korra check quotev 05:54:30 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: Kangaroo Pig Goat ? 05:54:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yes! 05:54:52 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :O 05:54:57 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: how did i knowe??? 05:54:59 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: know** 05:55:21 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: wow 05:55:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: But I don't see any of those animals (think) 05:55:27 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: my dad ruined everything 05:55:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: How may I ask? 05:56:19 JOIN Ninja5Bot has joined Team Demon Light. 05:56:20 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It's on. 05:56:30 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i wanted to make cookies, but we didnt have eggs, so i asked my dad to get some and *these are caps* and he wont be home until night!!! >:O 05:56:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yes! 05:56:14 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :O 05:56:14 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: how did i knowe??? 05:56:14 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: know** 05:56:14 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: wow 05:56:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: But I don't see any of those animals (think) 05:56:15 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: my dad ruined everything 05:56:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: How may I ask? 05:56:15 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: It's on. 05:56:15 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i wanted to make cookies, but we didnt have eggs, so i asked my dad to get some and *these are caps* and he wont be home until night!!! >:O 05:56:16 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 05:56:19 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: rip slendy bot 05:56:43 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: !dab 05:56:44 CBOT Ninja5Bot: /me dabs to Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. 05:56:48 CHAT Hart New Bob: "*these are caps*" Like: THESE? 05:57:22 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: yuh 05:57:37 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: i cant do caps in main chat tho T^T 05:57:58 CHAT Hart New Bob: Tis a noice way to do it 05:58:30 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: ;-; 05:58:46 CHAT Hart New Bob: Sad. 06:00:31 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: who wants a hug?? 06:00:50 CHAT Hart New Bob: Everyone! 06:00:58 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: o-o 06:03:39 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 06:04:08 CHAT Hart New Bob: Passed 06:04:17 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: 67%. 06:07:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good night. 06:07:44 CHAT Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls: Bye. 06:08:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KPG, PM. 06:08:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 06:08:56 CHAT Hart New Bob: Those jumping jacks were intense 06:09:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKorraFanatic/global.js It's gets bigger and bigger daily. :P 06:09:22 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: gtg to bed 06:09:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 06:09:29 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :( 06:09:31 CHAT Hart New Bob: sad. 06:09:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: :( 06:09:40 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:15:44 CHAT Hart New Bob: I have started reading Disney comics based on their rides. 06:18:47 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: wut 06:21:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: So robots have taken over London in one comic, and after a robot tries to destroy a building because it is inferior, the people finally call the army! 06:22:02 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :O 06:22:14 CHAT Hart New Bob: Like if I saw a bunch of robots taking over the city I would call the army right away! 06:25:19 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: whats the number for the army? 06:26:55 CHAT Hart New Bob: IDK 06:27:09 CHAT Hart New Bob: But I would look online or in a phone book! 06:27:20 CHAT Hart New Bob: But wait, 06:27:34 CHAT Hart New Bob: The army has robots on the calls! 06:27:51 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :O 06:28:02 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: what about the police? 06:28:44 CHAT Hart New Bob: As you can see here they are useless! http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-TZOu9TMHYTo/VAsqMHu5L7I/AAAAAAAEuZ4/LwGUhE4ZecY/s1600/-007.jpg 06:29:50 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :O 06:32:07 CHAT Hart New Bob: :o 06:33:21 CHAT Hart New Bob: It is a great comic 06:40:07 JOIN Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Team Demon Light. 06:41:24 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:44:33 CHAT Hart New Bob: I think my mouse (laptop mouse BTW) just died 06:44:53 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: lol 06:46:17 CHAT Hart New Bob: Oh god its dead 06:46:26 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :O 06:46:28 CHAT Hart New Bob: I'm sure of it! 06:46:33 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: /me le gasps 06:46:45 QUIT KawaiiPotatoGirl has been kidnapped by The Demon. 06:46:49 JOIN KawaiiPotatoGirl has joined Team Demon Light. 06:47:15 CHAT Hart New Bob: Oh the battery protector came off somehow! 06:47:26 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: wut 06:47:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: At least I can replace the battery now.. 06:48:06 CHAT Hart New Bob: *Imagine as caps* It's alive! 06:48:20 CHAT Hart New Bob: It didn't need new batteries after all! 06:53:50 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: hah 06:53:59 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: it can be caps if its 5 letters 06:54:39 CHAT Hart New Bob: hah 06:55:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: It was actually 7 letters in that sentence so.... 06:56:13 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: what about "its ALIVE" 06:56:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: (THINK) 07:03:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: brb 07:04:09 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 07:26:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: At least I can replace the battery now.. 07:26:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: *Imagine as caps* It's alive! 07:26:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: It didn't need new batteries after all! 07:26:11 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: hah 07:26:11 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: it can be caps if its 5 letters 07:26:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: hah 07:26:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: It was actually 7 letters in that sentence so.... 07:26:11 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: what about "its ALIVE" 07:26:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: (THINK) 07:26:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: brb 07:26:12 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 07:27:37 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :) 07:47:50 JOIN MistyEyed has joined Team Demon Light. 07:48:12 QUIT MistyEyed has been kidnapped by The Demon. 08:06:18 CHAT Hart New Bob: It didn't need new batteries after all! 08:06:18 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: hah 08:06:18 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: it can be caps if its 5 letters 08:06:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: hah 08:06:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: It was actually 7 letters in that sentence so.... 08:06:19 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: what about "its ALIVE" 08:06:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: (THINK) 08:06:19 CHAT Hart New Bob: brb 08:06:19 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 08:06:19 CHAT KawaiiPotatoGirl: :) 08:36:23 CBOT Ninja5Bot: Ninja5Bot v2.0 is online! 08:48:46 JOIN Aiihuan has joined Team Demon Light. 08:50:35 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:06:28 CHAT Jamesb1: what was that? 13:06:28 CHAT Jamesb1: also hi 13:06:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK wtf that was. 13:06:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi. 13:06:28 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 13:06:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 13:06:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ Aii. 13:06:28 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 13:06:28 CHAT Aiihuan: Hello. ^^ 13:06:28 CHAT Jamesb1: o/ 13:06:29 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 13:06:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: +log 13:26:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn, SLendy. 13:26:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm aware, Mess. 13:26:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !choose TDL | West Heater 13:26:44 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I choose West Heater ! 13:26:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DAMN 13:26:44 CHAT Aiihuan: :0 13:26:44 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 13:26:44 CHAT Jamesb1: XD 13:26:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: XD?! 13:26:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You think bot abuse is funny?! 13:26:46 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 13:26:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No shit. 13:28:55 JOIN CalculonTheInkRobot has joined Team Demon Light. 13:31:30 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: the bot didn't know what to rat tiffany 13:31:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 13:31:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Tiffany 13:31:35 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: *rate 13:31:35 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Tiffany a 4/10. 13:33:15 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate Suga 13:33:16 CBOT SlendyBot: Aiihuan, I'd give Suga a 0/10. 13:33:20 CHAT Aiihuan: :''c 13:33:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 13:34:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Test. 13:36:03 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: pass? 13:36:42 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate J-Hope 13:37:01 CHAT Aiihuan: okay, then- 13:37:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate J-Hope 13:37:29 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give J-Hope a 1/10. 13:37:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 13:37:37 CHAT Aiihuan: ; - ; 13:37:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Taeyeon 13:37:50 CHAT Aiihuan: Tragic. Sad. Dubious. 13:37:51 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Taeyeon a 3/10. 13:37:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ;-; 13:38:23 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: !rate Gibberish 13:38:24 CBOT SlendyBot: CalculonTheInkRobot, I'd give Gibberish a 9/10. 13:38:30 CHAT CalculonTheInkRobot: XD 13:38:43 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:38:45 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate Yoon Kyun Sang 13:38:47 CBOT SlendyBot: Aiihuan, I'd give Yoon Kyun Sang a 7/10. 13:39:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He always gets a 7. 13:39:51 CHAT Jamesb1: !rate something good 13:39:52 CBOT SlendyBot: Jamesb1, I'd give something good a 1/10. 13:39:59 CHAT Jamesb1: youre an idiot slendy 13:40:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Slendy being an idiot 13:40:52 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Slendy being an idiot a 8/10. 13:41:03 CHAT Aiihuan: I really wonder why it is always 7 for Yoon Kyun Sang. :c 13:41:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Yoon Kyun Sang 13:41:20 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Yoon Kyun Sang a 7/10. 13:41:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Wtf 13:41:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why is it always 7? 13:41:35 QUIT CalculonTheInkRobot has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:42:01 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate Yoon Gyun Sang 13:42:02 CBOT SlendyBot: Aiihuan, I'd give Yoon Gyun Sang a 5/10. 13:42:09 CHAT Aiihuan: okay. :c 13:42:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Seohyun 13:42:25 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Seohyun a 7/10. 13:42:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 13:42:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Sooyounh 13:42:48 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Sooyounh a 8/10. 13:42:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Sooyoung 13:42:56 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Sooyoung a 10/10. 13:43:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good. 13:43:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: YET 13:43:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tiffany gets a 2. 13:44:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !rate Tiffany 13:44:44 CBOT SlendyBot: TheKorraFanatic, I'd give Tiffany a 4/10. 13:44:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Better than a 2. 13:46:08 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 13:46:14 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: test 13:47:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Pass. 13:47:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: KOrra link your test wiki pls 13:47:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why?! 13:50:08 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I'm going to make a new test wiki tbh and do it all right this time 13:50:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I mean, 13:50:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: there is no 'right' way to do it per say 13:51:32 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:52:24 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 13:53:40 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 13:55:35 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 14:12:40 CHAT Jamesb1: slow motion "Noooooooo" 14:12:40 CHAT Aiihuan: I think you hurt Slendy, James. :c 14:12:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good! 14:12:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Tfw Microsoft Word crashed after I had typed out a page for SNSD Wiki. 14:12:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That sucks, lol. 14:12:40 CHAT Aiihuan: Tragic. 14:12:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Indeed. 14:12:40 CHAT Aiihuan: That is why I keep saving like every minute when I type something long. : p 14:12:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (think) 14:12:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good idea. 14:12:41 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 14:12:43 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 14:12:54 CHAT Jamesb1: Jamesb1 is online! 14:13:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Aii is the only non mod/admin. 14:13:29 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Proposal: We all ban Aiihuan. :P 14:14:00 CHAT Aiihuan: nooo ; - ; 14:14:09 CHAT Aiihuan: !rate banning Aii 14:14:10 CBOT SlendyBot: Aiihuan, I'd give banning Aii a 2/10. 14:14:30 CHAT Aiihuan: c: 14:14:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://prntscr.com/hdshw5 14:15:31 CHAT Jamesb1: Korra we cant ban her! 14:15:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why not?! 14:16:06 CHAT Jamesb1: cause adorableness is not a legitimate ban reason 14:16:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Darn it. 14:16:18 CHAT Jamesb1: plus she can ban u on that other chat 14:16:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: O.o 14:17:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I kicked Jr Mime once. (devil) 14:18:43 CHAT Jamesb1: :o 14:18:58 CHAT Jamesb1: guess thats why he dunt come no more 14:19:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was a test! 14:19:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They wanted to know if admins could kick STF from chat like they could chat moderators. 14:19:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *VSTF* 14:28:34 CHAT Aiihuan: Not me pls :c 14:28:34 CHAT Chase McFly: Same :c 14:28:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You won't get banned. 14:28:34 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 14:28:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Now Chase is getting banned. (devil) 14:28:34 CHAT Aiihuan: ban Slendy 14:28:34 CHAT Chase McFly: :C 14:28:34 CHAT Chase McFly: /me nukes banning 14:28:34 CHAT Aiihuan: :0 14:28:34 CHAT Jamesb1: Rip slendy 14:28:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was only 1 second, legit. Lol. 14:28:35 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 14:28:39 CHAT Jamesb1: ooh, I could kick you all 14:28:59 CHAT Chase McFly: I am back 14:30:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Back. 14:30:10 CHAT Aiihuan: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban?page=User:SlendyBot 14:30:15 CHAT Aiihuan: You guys treat him badly. :c 14:30:16 CHAT Chase McFly: Ha ha ha 14:30:26 CHAT Chase McFly: @Krra 14:30:29 CHAT Jamesb1: gtg 14:30:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He treats us badly. :( 14:30:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. 14:30:46 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye, james! 14:30:53 CHAT Aiihuan: Bye, James. ^^ 14:31:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Wrk, key, gshdarn it! 14:31:19 CHAT Chase McFly: *James 14:31:44 QUIT Jamesb1 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:31:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 14:31:50 CHAT Chase McFly: I am having trble with a certain key n my keybard 14:32:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: guys can i test something with the !kick script? 14:32:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Want t guess which ne it is? 14:32:21 CHAT Aiihuan: Obviously not O. : p 14:32:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye, james! 14:32:23 CHAT Aiihuan: Bye, James. ^^ 14:32:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Wrk, key, gshdarn it! 14:32:24 CHAT Chase McFly: *James 14:32:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sad. 14:32:24 CHAT Chase McFly: I am having trble with a certain key n my keybard 14:32:24 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: guys can i test something with the !kick script? 14:32:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Want t guess which ne it is? 14:32:24 CHAT Aiihuan: Obviously not O. : p 14:32:24 CHAT Chase McFly: Yu are right, it is :p 14:32:26 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v2.0 is online! 14:32:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Do not kick us all! 14:33:18 CHAT Chase McFly: Nu, dun't kick us 14:33:25 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: not that 14:33:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rick hasn't spoken a word. 14:33:54 CHAT Chase McFly: *dun 14:34:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He's like 2Actimv now. 14:34:06 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i want to see if i do !kick , , if it will kick all three or if it doesnt work like that 14:34:13 JOIN Lazygaming has joined Team Demon Light. 14:34:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 14:35:04 CHAT Lazygaming: Hi 14:35:07 CHAT Lazygaming: https://pyx-3.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=11 14:35:09 CHAT Lazygaming: Anyone wanna play 14:35:20 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi 14:39:16 CHAT Chase McFly: /me did not kill chat 14:39:22 CHAT Chase McFly: XD 14:39:33 CHAT Lazygaming: YOU DID 14:39:44 CHAT Lazygaming: oops 14:42:58 CHAT Chase McFly: ... 14:43:08 CHAT Chase McFly: :\ 14:43:13 CHAT Chase McFly: * :| 14:43:22 CHAT Lazygaming: i almost wanna do it 14:43:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Teat. 14:43:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Test* 14:43:58 CHAT Chase McFly: Failed the teat 14:43:59 CHAT Lazygaming: Passed. 14:43:59 CHAT Chase McFly: Passed the test 14:44:01 CHAT Chase McFly: :p 14:44:31 CHAT Lazygaming: Testbomb 14:44:37 CHAT Lazygaming: *textbomb 14:45:29 CHAT Aiihuan: I just gave my very first Community Highlight. c: 14:45:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yay 14:45:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw. 14:46:07 CHAT Chase McFly: c: vs :) 14:46:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Which is better 14:46:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: c: 14:46:20 CHAT Aiihuan: Can not believe I never gave one in my entire one year administration, lol. 14:46:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: duh. 14:46:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Chase 14:46:26 CHAT Aiihuan: c:, obviously! 14:46:32 CHAT Chase McFly: K then :p 14:46:32 CHAT Aiihuan: It is cuter. c: 14:46:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 14:46:51 CHAT Chase McFly: As Mess says, Tru 14:47:05 CHAT Chase McFly: With nu E 14:47:10 CHAT Lazygaming: tfw a game calls "jane" an ignorant s**t 14:47:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Fascinating. 14:48:24 CHAT Lazygaming: lol 14:50:43 CHAT Aiihuan: Got to leave. Bye. c: 14:50:54 CHAT Lazygaming: Cya 14:51:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Senpai. o/ 14:51:56 QUIT Aiihuan has been kidnapped by The Demon. 14:51:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ;-; 14:52:29 CHAT Lazygaming: i ship it 14:52:38 CHAT Lazygaming: i FuCkInG ship it 14:52:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye, Krra's Senpaiihuan 14:53:06 CHAT Chase McFly: (bye) 14:53:11 CHAT Chase McFly: Ll 14:53:35 CHAT Chase McFly: *Lol 14:53:43 CHAT Lazygaming: TheKorraFanatic (heart) Aiihuan 14:53:47 CHAT Lazygaming: !ship TheKorraFanatic | Aiihuan 14:53:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: She's so kawAii. 14:53:58 CHAT Lazygaming: OMG 14:54:45 CHAT Lazygaming: Sum Ting Wong 14:54:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: LOL. 14:56:30 CHAT Lazygaming: lol 14:56:38 CHAT Chase McFly: XD? 2016 04 23